


distraction

by veLEvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet
Summary: Jinsoul hopes Haseul doesn’t get offended that Jinsoul can only work for twenty more minutes at the coffee shop before she ultimately decides Haseul is too much of a distraction and has to pack up and leave for her own productivity’s sake.Fortunately, Haseul just watches Jinsoul leave, laughing as she brings her straw to her lips for another sip.-Or the five times Haseul and Jinsoul study together, and the one time they don't.





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> merry xmas this is a present

_ one. _

 

Jinsoul lets out a sigh, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes. It’s eleven o’clock at night, she has a calculus exam tomorrow, and she has been studying as intensely as possible for hours. She’s starting to wonder that if she doesn’t know it now, she won’t know it tomorrow for the exam, so she should just give up. But Jinsoul cares too much about her grades to entertain that thought. It’s too easy to quit now.

 

Doesn’t mean she can’t take a break, though.

 

Jinsoul stands up, letting out a sigh as quietly as she can. She’s been in the library studying all this time, and she doesn’t bother cleaning up her stuff to take with her. She goes to a small private college, no one’s going to steal it, and even if someone would, Jinsoul would gladly let someone take her calc textbook and notebooks. She brings her phone and her headphones with her, figuring she’d go grab a bite to eat before she forgets. It’s a good excuse for a break.

 

As Jinsoul heads towards the staircase, she sees someone else in front of her, a shorter girl with straight brown hair, open the door to the stairs and hold it open for Jinsoul. Jinsoul flashes a smile and says thanks, and she heads to the ground floor. The girl in front of her isn’t bringing anything with her as she leaves either, Jinsoul notices, and the girl also heads to the 24 hour made to order store on campus. 

 

Jinsoul hopes the girl doesn’t think she’s following her… they just happen to have the same study break idea of grabbing fast food.

 

Jinsoul grabs a drink from the fridges and heads to the counter to order before that other girl, but that girl is right behind her. Jinsoul can’t help but be curious and glance at the name that flashes up on the cash register once the girl pays with her student card.

 

Jo Haseul.

 

Jinsoul just smiles and finds a place to sit by the pick-up counter. The Haseul girl does too, and Jinsoul tries her best not to look over too often and stare. She succeeds in the sense that Haseul doesn’t catch her staring, but… Jinsoul finds herself staring more than she cares to admit.

 

Their food is up at the counter at the same time, and they both get out of their chairs to pick it up once their numbers are called. Jinsoul is a little ahead of Haseul when she leaves the store, but she keeps the door open with her foot for when Haseul leaves, since Haseul’s hands are full with the coffee and the fries she ordered.

 

“Thanks,” Haseul says. Jinsoul just smiles, and Haseul finds herself tilting her head at the girl, a knowing look on her face. “So, what are you cramming for tomorrow?”

 

“Calc II,” Jinsoul says back. “You?”

 

“Yikes,” Haseul says. “Organic chem.”

 

“We’re both done for, it seems.”

 

Haseul laughs. “Yeah, probably.” 

 

They don’t talk for the rest of the walk back to the library, but once they return to the floor they were studying on, Jinsoul notices how Haseul stops at a desk closer to the staircase. Jinsoul’s is on the other side of the floor.

 

“Godspeed studying for calc,” Haseul says with a tired smirk.

 

Jinsoul smiles over her shoulder. “Have fun with organic chem.”

 

And later, when Jinsoul finishes (gives up) at around two in the morning, she passes by Haseul’s desk, seeing her still there. Haseul glances up to see a person moving towards her, and she grins to see it’s Jinsoul.

 

“Good luck tomorrow,” Jinsoul says with a hum to her voice.

 

Haseul leans back on her chair and stretches, watching as Jinsoul passes by, looking her over with a smirk. “You too.”

 

Jinsoul smiles to herself as she leaves the library, a faint warmth to her cheeks that she only notices when she steps outside and feels the cool sting of the December wind against them.

* * *

 

_ two. _

 

Jinsoul sees a familiar face walk into the coffee shop while she’s drafting a lab report. Jinsoul watches her move to an empty table right next to hers, watching with pursed lips, trying to place that face and her name. She has to know her name…

 

Jinsoul has to look away and shake her head as the girl steps up to the counter to order a drink for herself. She has work to do. She can’t be distracted.

 

She actually succeeds at answering a few questions of her lab report before she hears the barista call a name, and the name suddenly floods Jinsoul with memories.

 

“Haseul!”

 

Jinsoul watches as the girl next to her slides out of her seat to get the drink, and Jinsoul doesn’t take her eyes off of her. She just watches with parted lips as Haseul gets up, goes to the counter, and starts walking back. Haseul closes her lips around the straw of her iced coffee and takes a sip, and in that moment she catches Jinsoul staring at her, and all she does is grin around the straw and wink.

 

Jinsoul clears her throat and looks down at her laptop, trying to get back to work even if it feels like her face is on fire. Haseul just laughs to herself and sits back down at the table next to Jinsoul’s, easily transitioning back into studying whatever textbook lays in front of her.

 

Jinsoul hopes Haseul doesn’t get offended that Jinsoul can only work for twenty more minutes at the coffee shop before she ultimately decides Haseul is too much of a distraction and has to pack up and leave for her own productivity’s sake.

 

Fortunately, Haseul just watches Jinsoul leave, laughing as she brings her straw to her lips for another sip.

* * *

 

_ three. _

 

Jinsoul looks around the cafeteria with a sigh. It’s absolutely packed, and for  _ why _ , she has no clue. She just curses her timing and her luck. She needs to finish an assignment that’s due in two hours, but she also really needs to eat, so she figured she’d do both at the same time… except that doesn’t really work out for her, does it?”

 

Jinsoul just swallows and starts walking around, wondering if one of the small tables or the booths that are scattered about are free, or if she can catch someone just as they’re leaving to steal their spot. None of that happens, by the way, but Jinsoul does catch sight of a familiar face in one of the booths, studying on her lonesome from a notebook and some worksheets.

 

Well, Jinsoul has had worse desperate moments…

 

She can swallow her nonexistent pride and beg.

 

“Uh, hey…!” Jinsoul approaches the booth Haseul’s in hesitantly. “Look, I’m- really sorry to ask this, but… this place is packed and I’ve seen you around a few times before so could I please sit here? I won’t get in the way of all your worksheets, promise!”

 

Haseul just watches Jinsoul rattle off her apologetic speech with an amused smile, resting her chin on a bridge of her hands before she just tilts her head towards the empty side of the booth. “It’s all yours,” she says, grinning faintly.

 

Jinsoul smiles from relief, quickly putting her stuff down in the booth like she’s afraid if she waits a moment longer that Haseul might change her mind. “You’re a lifesaver!” Jinsoul breathes out, hurrying away so she can go grab something to eat, now that she has a table.

 

Jinsoul returns a few moments later with a tray full of food that she sets down, careful to occupy only her side of the booth and her side of the booth only. In fact, she’s probably taking up far less space than she should, but she feels really bad for imposing on Haseul, so she’s trying to do anything to not seem like a bother.

 

Haseul, of course, isn’t bothered at all as she still continues to read notes from the worksheets on the table, nibbling on a cookie as she does so. Jinsoul looks up once just to make sure Haseul isn’t glaring at her or anything, and she sees how Haseul is just slowly eating her cookie, all of her attention on the papers in front of her. Embarrassingly enough, Jinsoul immediately lowers her gaze with a (thankfully quiet) flustered squeak, her cheeks going red.

 

Haseul glances up only when she hears the faintest sound of a noise from Jinsoul, raising an eyebrow, though nothing but friendly the whole while. She smiles at Jinsoul some and looks her over. “What’s up?”

 

Jinsoul forces a smile and lets out a breath. “Ah, not much… I need to complete an assignment for my 2pm class that I fell asleep doing last night, so… working through lunch, I guess.” She glances around. “I’m surprised to see this place so packed…”

 

“You got around two hours to finish that assignment,” Haseul notes, glancing back down at her worksheets. A smile curves her lips. “So, you thought you would come here, two hours before your 2pm class, to finish your homework over lunch…”

 

“I… Yeah?” Jinsoul tilts her head, confused by the question.

 

“Two hours before 2pm. So, it’s noon now, is what I’m saying.”

 

“Yes, that sounds like reasonable math.”

 

“And you’re surprised that the cafeteria is so full.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“During the noon lunch rush.”

 

“I…” Jinsoul blinks. “Oh…” She lowers her gaze to her tray, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. “You have a point.”

 

Haseul just smiles. “I’m kidding. Good luck.”

 

Jinsoul lets herself smile too despite her fluster. “Thanks… What about you?”

 

“Just reviewing some things before class. We could have a pop quiz today… We never know,” Haseul sighs.

 

“Ouch…” Jinsoul frowns. “That’s rough.”

 

Haseul only shrugs and lets out a hum, attention going back to her work for a moment. Jinsoul pulls out her laptop and opens the word file with her assignment, typing with one hand as the other holds a slice of pizza.

 

Suddenly Haseul turns a paper over and furrows her eyebrows, though she doesn’t take her eyes off the page. “Say, we do see each other around a lot. What’s your name?”

 

“Hm?” Jinsoul glances up, mid-bite. “Oh- Jinsoul!”

 

Haseul looks up and meets Jinsoul’s gaze, smiling. “Haseul.”

 

Jinsoul laughs a little to herself. “I know.”

 

A response like that leaves Haseul amused. “Do you, now?” She asks, a grin on her lips. “My reputation must precede me.”

 

“Wha- oh- uh- I just… heard it from the barista that one day, it’s- it’s got nothing to do with any reputation of yours… which I’m sure is lovely, by the way.” Jinsoul just nods.

 

Haseul laughs, and it’s louder than any of the smug little hums she’s let out before. It fills Jinsoul’s chest with butterflies to hear it, and she tries to ignore it, but… Haseul’s laugh is just too pretty.

 

“If you say so,” Haseul still laughs softly to herself, shaking her head. “Jinsoul, right? I’ll have to remember that for the next time I see you around.”

 

Jinsoul just blinks.  _ Next time…? _

 

Though before she can ask any questions, she watches Haseul gather the worksheets in front of her and put them into a binder, which she then stows into her bag. “I’m sorry to run so suddenly, but I have a 12:30 class. But, like I said, I’ll see you around sometime?”

 

Jinsoul can barely process everything at once, but the last part of Haseul’s words sounds like an offer, so she just nods as the words catch up to her. “Yeah…! I’ll catch you sometime!”

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Haseul smiles, throwing her bag over her shoulder and taking her tray. “Good luck on that assignment… Clock’s ticking.”

 

Jinsoul smiles a little wider and nods again, watching Haseul leave. “Thanks!”

 

And when Jinsoul’s alone and working on that assignment still, she finds herself still smiling despite the hellish lab report she’s writing.

* * *

 

_ four. _

 

Jinsoul just leans back in her chair and lets out a sigh, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Two boys bicker on either side of her, leaving her stuck in the middle. She hates group projects with all of her heart, and she  _ especially _ hates them whenever she’s partnered with  _ boys _ .

 

“Will you two shut up?!”

 

The boys sitting next to Jinsoul jump from surprise. Jinsoul just opens her eyes and sees Haseul standing in front of a whiteboard, holding a marker in her hand. Their arguments for their debate tomorrow are on the board- or, well, some of them are. Because of the boys, they’re not getting very far.

 

“Now, Jinsoul,  _ please _ tell me you have more of a brain than these two idiots here. You got anything?” Haseul asks. She’s practically the self-appointed leader of their group, and Jinsoul won’t complain. Those boys need to be kept in check, and Haseul is assertive enough to manage them.

 

Jinsoul just grins and tilts her head. There’s something amusing about seeing Haseul so irritated by those boys, and putting such trust in Jinsoul to help her save their grade from those boys. “In a case study of the last fifteen conflicts between a dominant superpower and a rising superpower, only four cases haven’t led to a formal war. It’s far more likely for war to happen than not, and that’s been shown in these case studies.”

 

Haseul just smirks proudly, nodding her head. “Thank you, Jinsoul,” she says, turning so she can write the information down on the board. “At least one of you is proving your worth…” Haseul mutters to herself. 

 

Jinsoul just snickers to herself, listening to how the boys next to her whine and complain because of Haseul. She ignores them, and judging by how Haseul just turns around and rolls her eyes, she knows Haseul is too.

 

It’s alright, though. She knows she and Haseul can hard carry the debate.

 

Haseul knows it too, seeing how she meets Jinsoul’s gaze and just smiles at her, and Jinsoul smiles back.

* * *

 

_ five. _

 

Jinsoul stares down at her notes on the table, lazily eating the apple pie that she and Haseul stole from some sort of event that was going on in the student center building. There were a lot of other pies. She and Haseul are sure no one would miss it.

 

“Did you figure out number six yet?” Jinsoul asks, hopeful.

 

Haseul talks with a mouthful of whipped cream muffling her words. “Nope.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah. We’re done for,” Haseul sighs. “Do you have Jungeun’s number? Do you think she knows six?” She glances down at their homework packet. “Or eight. Or eleven. Or twelve. Or seventeen through twenty-nine.”

 

Jinsoul just pulls out her phone with a dry look on her face. “No shame in asking…”

 

Haseul still smiles despite their predicament. “I did the math.”

 

“For which problem?”

 

“For the class,” Haseul says, pulling out the syllabus. “There will be ten packets given out throughout the semester. The packets are ten percent of our final grade. Therefore, one packet is worth  _ one  _ percent of our grade,” she tilts her head with a devious grin on her lips. “I’m  _ more  _ than fine taking a fifty percent or lower on this assignment worth only one percent of our final grade. And you?”

 

Jinsoul starts smiling, following Haseul’s line of thought. “Well… I’ll text Jungeun anyways, see if she can boost that fifty to a seventy, maybe?”

 

Haseul lets out a relieved sigh and leans back into her chair. “Thank  _ god _ . I’m getting sick of these problems.”

 

Jinsoul just tilts her head, looking at Haseul with a sheepish smile. “Let’s just enjoy this pie and forget about chemistry for a little while, yeah?”

 

Haseul smiles and nods, leaning forward again and picking up her fork. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Yet, Jinsoul watches as Haseul takes another bite of pie, getting some whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. Haseul doesn’t seem to notice, and Jinsoul’s breath just hitches, and hesitantly she lifts her hand, pointing to the same place on her own lips. “You, uh… You got… You know what, I’ll get it, hang on-”

 

Jinsoul takes a napkin and swallows down her fluster to reach out and dab the corner of Haseul’s mouth. Haseul barely flinches, only pursing her lips as Jinsoul wipes off the whipped cream, meanwhile Jinsoul screams internally for every single second. Haseul just laughs it off after, and Jinsoul laughs too. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Jinsoul can see a twinkle, of twinkle of  _ something _ in Haseul’s eye, whether it be fondness or something else, before Haseul looks away, smiling to herself with flushed cheeks. Jinsoul looks away too, and while her cheeks are flushed like Haseul’s, Jinsoul’s sure her own are far, far redder than Haseul’s could ever be.

 

Her crush on Haseul’s been driving her crazy ever since she laid eyes on her in the library during finals week, but… what she has, she wouldn’t give up for the world.

 

And if Jinsoul accidentally blows of Jungeun’s texts asking for some answers to their homework in exchange for the other answers she  _ does _ have, well, it’s okay. Because she and Haseul are having fun, and that matters more than some stupid worksheet.

* * *

 

_ \+ one. _

 

Jinsoul reads the rubric for one of her papers and glances between it and the word document she has open on her laptop. She purses her lips, trying to see what she’d grade herself based on the professor’s expectations. She really needs to do well on this paper to do well in the class, so she’s trying to make it as perfect as possible.

 

As she’s working, Jinsoul feels weight shift on the bed, and suddenly Haseul’s crawling next to her, moving away from the desk in Jinsoul’s dorm. Haseul just latches onto Jinsoul’s arm, nestling herself into Jinsoul’s side with a content hum.

 

“How’s the paper going?” Haseul asks, her cheek pressed against Jinsoul’s shoulder.

 

Jinsoul turns her head towards Haseul and smiles some. “I’m almost done. I’m just trying to make sure I answered the question right.”

 

“ _ Almost _ done? Does that mean it’s almost time for a break?” Haseul’s tone grows more excited.

 

“In a little bit, yeah,” Jinsoul sets the paper she was holding down on the other side of the bed and runs a hand through her hair. “But I still have a lot of other things I need to do tonight… This was only the first… and the easiest.”

 

Haseul lets out a sigh and pouts her lips. “You’ve been working for a while now… Especially if you still have that much to do, you need a break…” While she is looking after Jinsoul, there’s something else she’s conveying with her words aside from just Jinsoul’s academics.

 

Jinsoul feels Haseul move closer, and she just keeps her gaze on her laptop, trying to ignore it. “Seulie, please… I’m focused right now. Let me just finish this first…”

 

“I can see you swallow, Jinsoul,” Haseul says, leaning forward so that her lips are right by Jinsoul’s ear as she drops her voice into a whisper. “You’re not that focused.”

 

Jinsoul swallows again, especially when Haseul presses her lips to a spot right below her jaw, causing Jinsoul to close her eyes and let out a soft exhale. “Seulie…”

 

Haseul just works her lips more fervently against the skin of Jinsoul’s neck, and Jinsoul quickly closes her laptop and pushes it off of her lap. Haseul climbs onto Jinsoul’s lap immediately after Jinsoul moves her laptop, joining their lips together. Jinsoul lets out a soft moan against Haseul’s lips when Haseul threads her hand through Jinsoul’s hair, pulling on the blonde locks. Eventually Haseul breaks off their long kiss, leaving Jinsoul panting while Haseul focuses downward, kissing Jinsoul’s jaw, setting her lips on Jinsoul’s neck. Jinsoul lifts her chin, drawing in a sharp breath, placing her hand on Haseul’s head to keep her rooted in place. Jinsoul feels a slight pinch on the skin of her neck, caused by the graze of Haseul’s teeth, causing her to let out a shaky exhale.

 

“Better than studying, huh?” Haseul asks in a dark whisper, barely an inch away from Jinsoul’s ear.

 

Jinsoul’s mouth is too dry for her to say anything, but she just nods eagerly, letting her eyes fall shut.

 

Definitely better than studying.

**Author's Note:**

> au/writing twt: haseulhae  
> au/writing curiouscat: veLEvet


End file.
